The invention relates to a rotational vibration damper for attachment to the crankshaft of a piston engine, such as an internal combustion engine. The invention provides a crankshaft assembly with a rotational vibration damper. Rotational vibration dampers serve to absorb any vibrations in amplitude and frequency which occur in the piston engine during the various stages of energy conversion. Vibrations are the result of torque and speed curves which are discontinuous in terms of time and non-uniform and which occur as a function of the number of cylinders, the combustion process, the number of operating cycles and the ignition time.
Rotational vibration dampers commonly comprise a mass and a spring element are intended to have the specific effect of compensating for exciter forces or exciter moments, so that certain frequencies or certain frequency ranges of individual parts of the crankshaft remain at rest or vibrate to a much reduced extent.
DE 101 26 477 C1 describes a rotational vibration damper in the form of a so-called shear gap absorber.
DE 10 2006 043 621 A1 describes a rotational vibration damper for a crankshaft of a piston engine. This rotational vibration damper comprises a housing which is attached to the crankshaft, as a well as centrifugal mass which is coupled via spring elements to the housing. The spring elements are provided in the form of pretensioned helical pressure springs which are received in circumferentially extending windows of the housing.
DE 10 2005 055 034 A1 discloses a torsional vibration damper with wound wire springs in a driving disc, with one end of the wire springs being rotationally fixed to a hub and with the other end being rotationally fixed to the disc rim of the driving the disc. It is thus possible, via the wire springs, to transmit torque between the hub and the disc rim.